Maki The earthgod shinigami
by Klaw224
Summary: A boy dreaming of becoming a shinigami finds his chance to become with his out of the ordinary skill.
1. The Threat

Maki

Maki

The Earthgod Shinigami.

Ten years before the betrayal of Aizen there was a boy who mastered the manipulations of earth. This boy had caused so many troubles in Rukongai that many considered him as a hollow. This news made its way to the Gotei 13, but as news flowed many have revised the story. When it reached the Gotei 13 the story stated that the boy had a very powerful reiatsu that he can manipulate earth and he had a sword which he never uses and believed as his "Zanpakuto"

As soon as Zaraki Kenpachi had heard of the story he immediately left Seireitei and looked for this boy. As Zaraki left he told the Gotei 13 that he will handle everything. As Zaraki entered Rukongai he felt no reiatsu. He was very upset for the fact of not being able to battle with a strong opponent.

After a while Zaraki saw a store being robbed. He didn't go near the store he was just watching from a far. Then he saw a huge boulder crushing everything. He saw him… He saw the boy who was believed to have a magnificent reiatsu. He then approached the man and challenged him to a match. The boy laughed and said "Ha! You don't know who your messing with shinigami."

Zaraki and the boy went to an empty plain to fight on. As soon as they found a spot they began fighting. Zaraki's reiatsu immediately gave the boy many wounds. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" the boy angrily yelled. "I'm Zaraki Kenpachi 11th division captain" Zaraki replied. "Wha? a captain?" the boy said with shock. "Now that I've told you my name just who the hell you are and why are you causing all these problems?" Zaraki asked. "sigh… Im Maki Hakaru… It has been a long dream of mine to become a shinigami… but as hard as I try I can't seem to have any spiritual power so I tried to manipulate earth out of boredom and I was shocked that I did it. I was so hopeful that I had a powerful reiatsu. I mastered my manipulation of earth and go rob stores to apply what I have learned." Maki replied. "Hey look Maki I only asked why you robbed those stores not your life story" Zaraki said.

Out of nowhere Byakuya appeared. "Zaraki… do not kill this boy… I see potential in him" Byakuya said."What!? he doesn't even have a single reiatsu in him!" Zaraki angrily said. "heh, but as you can see Maki here does look hungry…" Byakuya replied. "Ha! Your right! The boy does look hungry." Zaraki said.

After a week of the battle the Gotei 13 have decided that Maki would go to the Shinigami Acadamy, go 1 year of intense training and to be sent to Hueco mundo for 10 years as his punishment for his crimes.


	2. The Training

Part II: The training

Part II: The training

When Maki entered the Shinigami Academy he was given a special course. The special course will make him as graduate the Shinigami academy in only 3 months. It's a hard feat but he managed to survive the course. As planned, Maki will go under intense training after the academy. Maki went under the teachings of Kisuke Urahara where he learned many things revolving the soul society, Hueco mundo, Zanpakuto, Shikai, greater control of reiatsu, Fighting styles and many more. The intense training lasted for only 2 months but no day was wasted. Urahara then opened up the a portal to Hueco mundo. Without a second to spare Maki went inside Hueco mundo and kill as many hollows as possible.

Inside Hueco mundo Maki tried to find a place to hide or live in. When he had found the perfect spot he was surprised to see that 5 Menos followed him. He then made use of his earth manipulation to throw hurdles of rocks at the Menos. As expected by Maki it didn't work, He then finally released his shikai."Show yourself… koudotentei!!" roared by Maki. His sword then transformed to a wooden sword with a permarock at its bottom. A permarock is a material known to be 20x harder than diamond, whoever gets hit by a permarock with a powerful blow can lead to breakage of bones or death.

In just 1 minute he killed each menos with the use of the permarock of his zanpakuto. "Wow… just a few minutes inside hueco mundo a menos attacks me that fast… my reiatsu must be attracting them." Maki said. After a day in hueco mundo he had already memorized the terrain. As Maki went off to kill hollows he noticed that how come no hollows are appearing. Out of nowhere a portal appeared and took him to the hollow forest where hundreds of hollows were waiting for him.

Then in just a few seconds Maki made all the hollows sink underground using his earth manipulation skill. The ground started to shake and a huge menos just rose up from the ground and fired up a cero at Maki. Maki quickly retaliated and killed the monster. Apparently while training with Urahara, Maki's Inner hollow was opened with the help of Urahara. While in their training Urahara did sense his inner hollow so they decided that it should be released. Maki has full control of his hollow mask that he could make it appear anywhere in his body anytime he wants for as long as he wants.

A few years have passed and Maki was still alive. As Maki does his routine he felt a shinigami's reiatsu. He saw a group of shinigamis enter the forest fighting a lot of hollows but he did not help them since he was forbidden to at least go near a portal to soul society until Urahara summons one for him.

After the battle everyone died except for one. Maki went up to the last shinigami and said "Need help comrade?". "Who are you? crying" said by the shinigami. "I am Maki Hakaru I was sent here for punishment." Maki replied. " I am Ashido" said by Ashido.

"So what just happened exactly?' Maki asked. "Well a handful of hollows attacked Soul Society so me and my group fended them off and we were transported here by that portal" Ashido answered. "Oh I see… well if you would like to I'd be happy to lead on you how to get out this forest" Maki offered. "Thanks! that would help me a lot" Ashido said. As they were about to reach the exit Ashido suddenly felt bad and said "Maki…. I cant just leave my comrades back there to get eaten by hollows… I need to protect them… I WANT TO STAY HERE IN KILL AS MANY HOLLOWS!!" Ashido said with feeling. "Well Ashido that's my goal here before I leave… kill as many hollows" said by Maki with a grin. They went back to the place where they started from with haste.

They buried the bodies of Ashido's comrades and prayed for them. Maki and Ashido settled that they would divide the forest for each other and meet at least once every week to attract an Ajuukaru with a bunch of hollows to kill. They have done this agreement till the day of Maki's return to Soul Society had come.

As Maki was about to leave Hollow forest he invited Ashido to go with him and return to Soul Society but Ashido declined saying "Maki… thank you for offering but my mission is still not over in this forest… good luck Maki on your return to Soul Society". "I will never forget you Ashido…" Maki said as he was entering Soul Society.


	3. The Revelation

Part III: The old newcomer

Part III: The revelation

Soon as Maki arrived at Soul Society he was quickly informed by General Yamamoto about the situation concerning Aizen's betrayal that happened only a few days ago. At that time the situation was handled as a normal case. General Yamamoto also said that he was to be assigned to squad 11. As another punishment he may never rise up the ranks to be either a lieutenant or a captain.

When Maki arrived at the Squad 11 barracks no one welcomed him. Everybody just ignored Maki. Until one day that Maki became the butt of all jokes. Everybody did notice him and teased him for he had been on the squad for quite a while and still didn't rank up. But still… no one knew his real power… His training, His skills and His knowledge was kept secret from the other shinigamis.

Until one day Maki had enough of it… He then went to General Yamamoto and said "General Yamamoto…. may I please kill this one person… He had broken many rules…. he disrespects me… he had helped the hollows…". "Well Maki… I can see it in your eyes… You have thought of this deeply and you are very certain of it… It is only because I have a huge trust in you that I am allowing you to do it… but, as soon as I find out that this is only for your pleasure I will banish you from Soul Society" General Yamamoto said. "Thank you Genral Yamamoto" Maki Replied.

When Maki arrived at the squad 11 barracks he then challenged Yanchku Kawakara, the 6th seat of squad 11. Before the battle Maki said everything that Kawakara did. "Yanchku! I know your secret! I know that you let hollows live.. I know that you have secret meetings with Aien's subordinates. I will show you no mercy…" Maki said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Maki… what can you possibly do to me? I mean your like the lowest rank in our squad! You can never beat me!" Yanchku bravely said.

In a split second Maki released his zanpakuto and did a shunpo to Yanchku's back and hit his neck affecting the spinal chord. Yanchku died, everyone was in awe. Maki then revealed that he has the power to manipulate earth and he had went under special training and his skills are enough to tie with Zaraki Kenpachi.

Now everyone that teased him quickly apologized. Everyone respected him and looked up to him as a Captain.


End file.
